marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Symkaria
World War II During World War II; Symkarian partisans prevented the full occupation of their country by the Nazi's, albeit at great cost. Cold War During the Cold War, Symkaria and Latveria formed a sort of bubble free from Soviet domination, though one assumes that it was chiefly a product of Latverian might. The horrors wrought by the Nazis against the Symkarian population prompted the creation of an organisation called the Wild Pack right after the war. Intelligence minister Ernst Sablinova ran the Wild Pack with the help of his brother Fritz Sablinova and this organisation became reputed for its discipline, commitment and paramilitary skill the flower of the long Symkarian martial tradition. Sablinova Family Anastasia was born an raised in Symkaria as a child she saved the life of one of her classmate Eva Slougart and the two became lifelong friends. As an adult she opened a bakery and it's were she met Ernst Sablinova who saved her life from a burning barn. The two later fell in love and married and him had a baby girl, Silver. She was later murdered by Ivan Trevkov, who was in charge of the German operation. Anastasia was buried in Symkaria, with her tombstone reading "Anastasia Sablinova, beloved wife and mother" Silver joined the Wild Pack and spent several years training before her first field operation. She would always remember the promise she broke to her dying mother. Silver came to believe that Trevkov had also killed her father. Eventually, Silver cold-blooded murdered Trevkov, but she discovered that revenge fulfilled was not enough to change her perception of life. Modern Era His daughter Silver Sablinova took over the Wild Pack turning them into a mercenary. she lead them on missions throughout the world including the United States of America, where the were based out of the Symkarian Embassy. ... Silver Sable and Spider-Man foil a robbery of the Symkarian government payroll.They returned to King Stefan's castle where the Royal Jubilee is taking place and meet with Symkarian Prime Minister Limka who told them of another possible lead. Silver Sable decided to stay with the king, since none of Limka's leads have paid off. Limka met with U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agent Major Weil and the two plot King Stefan's death. Wearing a tuxedo over his costume, Spider-Man attends the Jubilee Gala and chatted with Silver Sable. The next day U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agents attacked Symkaria, killing the King's fiancee. Sabretooth kills Limka, unseen by anyone else. Silver Sable kills the U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. assassins. Limka's body is discovered, with Sable wondering if he was the target all along. A torn piece of clothing is found near the body with a Panadoxin capsule nearby; a suicide drug used exclusively by the CIA. The US ambassador arrived in Symkaria, he is greeted by a hostile crowd. Once he's inside King Stefan's castle, he speaks with Prime Minister Gallatik, and also tries to calm down Sable. She has found evidence which makes her think the CIA was involved in the King's assassination attempt. Spider-Man tries to help, but the American ambassador throws him out. He then gives a statement to reporters outside. Captain America arrived and put Sable at ease. Cap asked Spider-Man to join him and Sable in a raid of U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'S hideout, but they're interrupted by Solo who's arrived to kill Weil. Cap stops Solo, explaining they need Weil alive, but Weil escapes in the confusion. Sable interrogates a captured U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agent and learns that Sabretooth killed Limka. She is informed that tensions between Symkaria and the USA are rising and the American ambassador has been recalled. The next step could be war. Silver Sable, Spider-Man, and Sandman's crew take on Hydra who took Anna, Silver Sable's niece, captive at her private school. Sable has her annual diplomatic dinner with Doctor Doom She later took down Dmitri Petrovich ... ... The Thunderbolts traveled to Symkaria in the hunt for the "Crimson Cowl" who they believed was the Silver Sable. ... Hawkeye tracked the Cowl to Symkaria and it turned out to be Justine Hammer. The V-Battalion had a base in Masada Castle in Symkaria In Symkaria; Dominic Fortune joined forces with Silver Sable to stop the plans of traitors from within the Wild Pack. During the war between Wakanda and Latveria; Shuri has gathered all their forces to the borders of Latveria and Symkaria. Officially, she is on a diplomatic mission to the latter to advise them on terrorists when, in actuality, they are enclosing Latveria's borders. In the capital city of Aniana served as a base for arms dealer Voydanoi until Commander Steve Rogers and his Secret Avengers managed to defeat him and his men. The fallout of Schism pushed the X-Men and War Machine at each other in Symkaria as Sentinels were being traded on the black market. Men and War Machine work together to stop them Ends of the Earth In New York City; Flag-Smasher tried to disrupt a "Symkarian Pride Parade" with a nuclear bomb, but was stopped by Silver Sable and Spider-Man. She kissed Peter as a reward for deactivating the bomb, on behalf of Symkaria. Later Doctor Octopus hired Mysterio and Chameleon to distract Spider-Man and Silver Sable by making them believe Symkaria had been burned by Doc Ock's satellites. When they realized Symkaria's destruction is fake they convinced the villains to switch sides as their money would be worthless if Ock destroyed the world. The Circle The Circle created an Arthurian-inspired organization located on New Avalon. Iron Man was invited to New Avalon by The Circle as soon as they learned he was on the hunt for the Extremis sets sold by A.I.M., one of which The Circle was using to upgrade the pilots of their Knight-Suits. Mr. Sinister teleported to Symkaria when he stole a DNA sample from Latveria. Overview Localization * Symkaria localization seems to have retconned over the years: ** Symkaria is landlocked in the Northern Balkans and shares borders with Serbia, Latveria and Transylvania. Languages The major language in Symkaria is Symkarian. Economy The monetary unit used in Symkaria is the Symkarian Franc. Politic and international relations The seat of government was originally ruled from the Royal Palace located in Aniana the capital city. Now a constitutional monarchy, limited monarchy or parliamentary monarchy (also called a crowned republic) is a form of government in which governing powers of the monarch are restricted by a constitution. They are now a member of the United Nations. This allowed them to have political envoys across the globe such as the Symkarian Embassy in the United States of America. Alternative Realities Earth-7642 Symkaria and Latveria almost go to war. The two countries then play host to a battle between the Avengers and the Transformers. Earth-33900 Captain America travelled to Symkaria to stop a mad scientist turning townspeople into electrified zombies. Earth-9411 ... | PointsOfInterest = * Aniana - Capital * Castle Sable * Royal Palace of Symkaria * Masada Castle | Residents = * Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable * Ernst Sablinova aka Silver Sable * King Stefan of Symkaria, head of state and an ally of Silver Sable.''Silver Sable & the Wild Pack '' #24 * King Philip of Symkaria (predecessor to King Stefan) awarded Ernst Sablinova (the original Silver Sable) with Castle Sable''Silver Sable & the Wild Pack '' #9 * The Circle * V-Battalion * Wild Pack Other Residents Lymka (Earth-616) Take part in the conspiracy along with the terrorist group ULTIMATUM to eliminate the Symkaria's monarch, but instead was himself a victim of the conspiracy and was killed by Sabretooth . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries